<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Warehouse by duckbuttswoohoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283697">In The Warehouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckbuttswoohoo/pseuds/duckbuttswoohoo'>duckbuttswoohoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Rising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult/Minor, Frank West is a Nonce, Frank West is one sip of water away from a mental breakdown, Gay, M/M, Pedophilia, Photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckbuttswoohoo/pseuds/duckbuttswoohoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank West finds an abandoned young boy in Willamette Mall and takes him into the warehouse for a special photoshoot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank West/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Warehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was disgusting, he thought to himself as the camera shutter clicked. This was not what you came here to photograph, Frank. </p>
<p>"Am I doing it right, mister?" His self-scolding was cut short as the little boy spoke up again, giving him a sheepish smile. Frank nodded, mumbling something incoherent in agreement. The room felt like it was spinning around him. It was only the two of them in the warehouse but he felt like he had every single person left in Willamette watching him. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his hands shook, unable to keep the camera steady.</p>
<p>"J-Just a moment, kiddo, I need to find a tripod." He stands up and begins to survey the warehouse. There were some boxes around the room, which Frank took and moved over to where they were shooting, stacking them atop eachother to create a makeshift tripod. "Okay, all good... Now..." The words caught in his throat as he spoke. "I-I want you to take your shorts off, okay?"</p>
<p>"My shorts?" The young boy echoed. "But I already took my shirt off, mister. Why do I need to take my shorts off?"</p>
<p>Frank grimaced at the question. "It's just for the photoshoot, okay kid?" The young boy paused in thought before nodding happily again, seemingly happy with the response. "Good boy." The photojournalist praised. </p>
<p>The boy bent over as he pulled his shorts down, and Frank took quick advantage of the situation, snapping a photograph of the boy's ass. He squeaked in shock as he heard the shutter, but didn't complain.</p>
<p>"Atta' boy." Frank said as the boy's shorts dropped to the ground. "What's your name again?"</p>
<p>"Cas!" The boy squeaked. "And you're Mister West!"</p>
<p>"You got a good memory, kid. Better than mine." He laughed. "Okay, pose for me?"</p>
<p>The boy tilted his head. "What am I meant to be doing?"</p>
<p>"Uh... Pretend you're on a beach... And you're showing off some cool new swimming trunks you got!"</p>
<p>Cas nodded, posing with his arms out and a big smile. Click! Frank gestured for the boy to turn around, which he did. Another click.</p>
<p>"Good job, kid. You're doing great. Now..." Frank took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He didn't want to look anxious in front of his subject, or the kid might realize something was up. "I need you to take your pants off."</p>
<p>"Those too?" Cas whined. "Why?"</p>
<p>"I-It's just for the photoshoot." Frank reiterates. "You remember what I told you? That the photoshoot won't be published until I can talk to your parents, okay? I need their approval for it. So it's only me seeing these right now." It was a poor excuse, but the child bought it again. He nodded, and went to take them off, but Frank quickly interrupted him. "Not yet, kiddo. I just... Need a drink first, okay?" He stood up, grabbing a water bottle he had brought with him, and walked off to behind one of the warehouse storage shelves, out of sight of the boy.</p>
<p>He slumped against the wall, wiping sweat off of his forehead with his jacket sleeve. What the fuck am I doing, he thought to himself. This was so messed up. But this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Stuck in a mall with a little boy that admired him and looked up to him.</p>
<p>And he just lied to the kid. Surely there was a better excuse he could have made. Calling it a special photoshoot would have been better, but he panicked. The truth was that the kid's parents had likely succumbed to the zombie hoardes. Every survivor had already been rounded up, and no one had stepped up to claim the boy. He was an orphan at this point.</p>
<p>But it wasn't really a lie, he concluded. He wasn't going to be releasing these pictures. They were just for him. He took a hasty swig from the water bottle as he flicked through the camera memory. These photos were good, but he needed more. As his mind drifted from the situation to the photos themselves, Frank felt himself get stiff, and a needy urge overtake him. </p>
<p>"I'm back, kiddo." He announced as he came back into the open area of the warehouse.</p>
<p>"Hiya, Mister West." Cas greeted cheerily. "Can I take my pants off now?"</p>
<p>"Go ahead, buddy." Frank said as he placed the camera back down on the boxes, trying to get it at the same angle it was before. "Turn around again, so I can see your butt... Good boy." The camera clicked shut. His horniness was overtaking him, as he held the camera steady with one hand, while rubbing himself through his clothes behind the boxes with the other. "You have a cute butt."</p>
<p>"Thank you, mister!" He replied. An idea struck the boy, and he bent over, wiggling his butt in the air.</p>
<p>"Oh my God..." Frank groaned as the camera clicked shut again. "Y-You're a natural, kid..." He looked down to see the precum stain at the tip of his tent. He could barely resist the need to jerk off. "N-Now turn around."</p>
<p>Cas obeyed, turning around, revealing his small limp member. "Good boy." Frank praised. "We're almost done with this part of the photoshoot... Just do a few poses for me, and then we can move onto the next part..."</p>
<p>After a few more photographs were taken, and Frank was wound up even more, it was time for the riskiest part of this plan he had concocted. "Okay, so now, we're going to film a video, okay?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh, okay. What's the video about?" The boy asked innocently. </p>
<p>"Ah... It's, um... It's hard to explain. It's... An educational video." His quick-thinking skills were lackluster at this point, Frank could hardly think. He came out from behind the boxes.</p>
<p>"Mister West, what's wrong with your pants?"</p>
<p>"Y-You'll see..." Frank huffs as he unzips his jeans, getting them off as fast as he could. He slipped his jacket off, tossing it to the side, and quickly unbuttoning his shirt, doing the same.</p>
<p>"Oh wow, you have lots of hair!" Cas giggled. "You're like a yeti!"</p>
<p>An overestimate, Frank thought to himself. He tugged on the waistband of his briefs, slowly pulling them down, but not before quickly checking the camera was still filming. His erection sprung out, prompting a surprised noise from the boy.</p>
<p>"Your peepee's all pointy uppy!" He remarked. "That's weird."</p>
<p>The photojournalist pawed at his erection, desperate to just jerk off and get the relief he needed, but knowing with just a little bit more patience he could have something much better than just jerking off. "P-Peepees get like that sometimes... W-When you're feeling really good... But... Uh... When you're young, it doesn't do it all the time..."</p>
<p>"Ooooh..." The boy nodded. "Mine doesn't do that because I'm little?" Frank nodded, approaching the young boy.</p>
<p>"W-We're gonna play a game, okay? It's fun, I promise." He sat down on the floor, shuddering at the cold concrete below him. "Come here." He pulls the boy onto his lap. He wraps his hand around the boy's small member, using his thumb and index finger to tease it.</p>
<p>"O-ooh! M-Mister West, that feels funny!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know." He rests his chin on the boy's head, nestled comfortably in his curly ginger hair. "It feels weird at first, but you get used to it, and then it feels good."</p>
<p>"O-Okay... Mpphh..." Cas fidgets as he gets jerked off by the older man. "Y-You're right... That does feel good... You've got big hands, mister..."</p>
<p>"Mmm, I told you... Good boy..." Frank plants a kiss on the other's head. "You're being a very good boy. Your mommy and daddy will be so impressed by how good you've been." He feels the little boy perk up at that.</p>
<p>His little cock twitched eagerly in Frank's grasp. Frank didn't expect to get any cum out of him, but he wanted to see just how squirmy he could make him. Cas' breath came out in shaky pants as he bucked his hips forward in a desperate attempt to penetrate the air.</p>
<p>"Huh, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Frank moaned. "Let me try something." He lifts the boy up and places him on his feet, to which the little boy stumbles awkwardly before regaining his balance. Frank leans down, and takes Cas' small member into his mouth. He lets out a high pitched whine, pawing needily at Frank's dark hair.</p>
<p>"Mister! That feels weird!" The photojournalist purred reassuringly through the blowjob. Feeling the boy grasp at his hair felt heavenly, even if it was a weak grasp it was enough to get Frank humping the ground, desperate to get off.</p>
<p>He ran his tongue along the underside of the boy's shaft, then swirling it over the tip. Every twitch was driving Frank mad, his mind was clouding over with desire, imagining how it would feel to swallow the boy's cum, thinking about how he was the boy's first, and how perverse this all was. It was all too much for him, with one final grind of his hips he came hard into his pants, letting out a moan so loud he would be surprised if no one else had heard.</p>
<p>His heavy panting calmed down as he slipped into a post orgasm lull, but he was quickly brought back by Cas poking him. "Mister, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm, never been better, kid..." He sighs. "That's what happens when you play that game and you're a big boy... You make sticky stuff."</p>
<p>"Oooooh." Cas chirruped. "I wanna make sticky stuff!"</p>
<p>Frank laughed. "Not yet, kiddo. You have to get a bit bigger first." Cas shuffled over and collapsed onto Frank's lap, resting his head a little too close to Frank's crotch. </p>
<p>"Can we do that again later?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Maybe, kid." Frank wrapped an arm around him. "When we get out of here, we'll be able to do this whenever you want to."</p>
<p>"Yay." The boy yawned, nuzzling closer to the older man. "Thank you, mister."</p>
<p>As the young boy napped, Frank's mind continued to race, wondering what on earth he had just done. This boy trusted him, and he had just done something sickening to him. He was practically this kid's caretaker now, and he had abused that trust. But the post orgasm bliss was taking over as Frank closed his eyes too, settling down for a nap. This was a problem Future Frank could deal with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>